Bredford
National motto: Capital & Money Official Name The Commonwealth of Bredford Demonym Bredfordian Capital Bredford Largest City Bredford Government Type Market Liberal Democracy President Lord Oliver Mosley IX King King Charles Maidstone XIX Maritime Claims - Territorial Waters Exclusive Economic Zone 2,500km 3,0000km Currency BRD Credit National anthem Our Glorious Commonwealth Internet TLD .brd Basic Facts National Animal : Bredford Lion. Languages : English. Ethnic Dividing : 97.3% Bredfordians, 2.7% Other. Religious Dividing : 91.2% Atheists, %8.8 Jews. National Holidays : Union Day, Southshire celebrations, Battle of Bredford, Northshire Celebrations, Gift Festival, Grand Feast day. Literacy rate: %100. Life expectancy: 81.5 years. Infant mortality rate: 3.3 deaths/1,000 live births. Population: 502 million. HIV/AIDS: adult prevalence rate: 0.12. Internet connections (per family): 1.9. Televisions (per family): 1.8 Computers (per family): 2.1. Newspapers (per family): 1.3. Politics The parliament of Bredford is made of ten representives from each of the home regions (Southshire, Bansbury, Bredford, Jannisbury and Northshire) and five from Allertown isle, that are forming the parliament. Twelve are elected ministers, and one is one elected the president of Bredford. The Minister of Royal Affairs is usually the current successor to the crown, and is of no real importance. In addition, there are the "Economic Council", with the role of deciding the tax level, tarrifs and other, the "Civil Council" with the role of mainly taking complaints from civilians, and the "War Council", with the role of guiding Bredford in war time. The Economic Council is composed of the minister of Economy and eight other members of the parliament, the Civil Council is composed entirely of nine members of parliament who hold no ministerial positions and the War Council is composed of the Minister of Defence, Grand Marshall (Chief of Staff), Field Marshall, Sky Marshall, Sea Marshall, Space Marshall, UBSIS (Unified Bredfordian Secret Intelligence Service) Head, Minister of Interior, and the President. The ruling party is the National League, led by Lord Oliver Mosley IX. Its other notable members include James Casell, Colonel (Ret.) William Alberta, William Chadwik, Victoria Mackenzie, Robert J. Necks, Henry Matfield and John Wexter. The National League possesses a majority in the parliament, and is able to pass laws on its own. The National League policies can be defined as 'Liberal Capitalistic Nationalist'. The second largest party is the Conservative League, led by Lord Charles Hollan III. Its other noteable members include Marcus Haive, Thomas Anthony and Leonardo Klam. The third largest party is the Enviromental League, led by Elizabeth Merl. Other unnotable parties includee the People's League, the Popular Congress, the Red List and the Yellow List. Ministers list President: Lord Oliver Mosley IX Minister of Defence: Colonel (Ret.) William Alberta Minister of Transport & Communications: John Wexter Minister of Science & Technology: William Chadwik Minister of Foreign Affairs: Lord Charles Hollan III Minister of Royal Affairs: Prince Charles Maidstone XX Minister of Education: Leonardo Klam Minister of Economy: Victoria Mackenzie Minister of Health: Thomas Anthony Minister of Interior: James Casell Minister of Enviroment: Elizabeth Merl Minister of Culture & Sport: Henry Matfield Minister of Justice: Marcus Haive Minister of Energy: Robert J. Necks Economic Information Basic Economic Information Gross Domestic Product: $22.21 trillion USD. Consumption: $14.64 trillion. Overall Tax Burden: %11. Working population: 278 million. Unemployment: %3.3. Top 5 Corporations: Zoz Knaani, Bansbury Industries, Diiex Electronics, Gimfet & Co., Norwich Bank. Import & Export Bredford export & import: Bredford top 5 imports: Aluminium, Timber, Rubber, Plastic, Petroleum. Total import (in cash): approx. U$7.3 trillion. Bredford top 5 exports: Chemicals, Information Technology, Electronics, Machinery, Processed Food. Total export (in cash): approx. U$5.6 trillion. Trade deficit: approx. U$1.6 trillion. Geography of Bredford The nation of Bredford is made up from three isles. The Bredford isle, which is the main isle and contains the capital and all the important cities. The Bredford isle is also very resourceful, as its big eastern part is made of rich soil, the north contains big amounts of Coal and Iron, and the Western sea include many oil reserves. There is only one mountain range on the Bredford isle, the Southport mountain range. Most of the big cities and the population are massed on the industrialized western shore (Bansbury, Jannisbury, Bredford and their suburbs), and the eastern shore contains Port Hollan and Oaktown. The south isn't big, and contains the lone city of Southport. Most of the isle is big flat grasslands, expect from the hilly south side and its small mountain range. The Allertown isle, which is a colony discovered by Bredford in 856. It contains one town, which is also the capital of the isle, Allertown, which is the living place of about 3.5 million people. The people that live here are more like puppet to Bredford, as the local population goes undisturbed and there is no tax on the isle. The only viewable present of Bredford in the isle is the major tourism area on the beautiful western-south coast. Most of the people here work in farming on the eastern side (mainly Bananas and Rubber for export), and at the big tourism center. The westren-north side of the isle is filled with Gas fields, but its not populated at all. Allertown has major mountain dividing the isle in twice in the center, the north area is hilly, but the south is completely flat. And the last, the Pernu isle, which is completely abandoned isle and only occasionaly used by the Bredford military for nuclear tests. The entire isle is a nuclear wasteland. Bredford Armed Forces Bredfordian Army The Bredfordian Army's doctrine is one of Homeland Defence. The Army is rarely deployed outside of Bredford itself, expect for the Overseas Unit and the Foreign Legion. The special forces units include the SMAG (Special Marine Assault Group), the SDU (Special Divers Unit), the OCU (Overseas Commando Unit), the SAF (Special Airborne Force) and the SSU (Specialized Sabotage Unit). The Army is divided to three commands, the Home Command (HOMCOM), the International Command (INTCOM), the Allied Command (ALLCOM), the Special Command (SPECOM) and the Strategic Command (STRATCOM). The Allied Command is only activated in case of allied cooperation in war, and the Strategic Command is semi-active until times of war (before it he is primarily tasked with the training of volunteers). Each division or special force is commanded by Major General (expect the foreign legion who is commanded by Lieutenant General), each command by a General and the entire Army by a Field Marshal. Active Army personnel: 401,000. Reserve Army personnel: 3,000,000. Home Command (HOMCOM): 1st Combined Arms Corps: 1st Mechanized Division: 66,000 total men. 2nd Mechanized Division: 66,000 total men. 1st Armored Division: 30,000 total men. 2nd Combined Arms Corps: 3rd Mechanized Division: 66,000 total men. 4th Mechanized Division: 66,000 total men. 1st Armored Division: 30,000 total men. 1st Marine Corps: 1st Marine Division: 4,500 total men. 2nd Marine Division: 4,500 total men. 3rd Marine Division: 4,500 total men. 1st Airborne Corps: 1st Paratroopers Division: 4,800 total men. 2nd Paratroopers Division: 4,800 total men. 1st Mobile Airborne Division: 4,500 total men. Special Command (SPECOM): Special Marine Assault Group: 2,000 men. Special Divers Unit: 1,500 total men. Special Airborne Force: 1,700 total men. Specialized Sabotage Units: 1,200 total men. International Command (INTCOM): Overseas Commando Unit: 3,000 total men. Foreign Legion: 40,000 total men. Bredfordian Navy The Navy has a forward defence doctrine, and while similar to the Homeland Defence doctrine held by the Airforce and Army, it is very different, as it plays more expenditory role. Recognizing the fact that threats to Bredford can be stopped before they arrive, cooperating with other Novan naval forces, the navy's doctrine implies that threats have to be eliminated before they reach the homeland. It also implies that the navy should strike back, if possible, at the agressor, after the victory. Out of that, the navy's motto is "First to Defence". The navy's order of battle is more unique, comparing to the airforce and the army. It has two UwA (Underwater Attack) and one UwM (Underwater Missile) groups, which are the small expenditory force. There are two naval task forces, one being the large one, committed when on massive defensive war, to stop the enemy abroad, and the small one, committed in large expenditory wars. They are often nicknamed "Big Gun" and "Little Gun". As a joke, sometimes they are named "Great Gun" and "Big Gun". The main peacetime defensive and patrol force is the GPG (General Patrol Group). It basically performs the entire local defence and patrol duties of the navy. The three submarines groups are commanded by a Vice Admiral, and Naval Force Two is commanded by an Admiral. The General Patrol Group and Naval Task Force 1 are commanded by Grand Admirals. The entire navy is commanded by the Sea Marshall. UwA Group 1: (1050 men, 10 Virginia submarines.) Virginia 1-10 (Blue, Yellow, Shield, White, Red, Tree, Green, Mem, Storm, Lord James.) Equiped with ASDS (Advanced SEAL Delivery System) . UwA Group 2: (1050 men, 10 Virginia submarines.) Virginia 11-20 (Silver, Gold, Brown, Black, Cork, Winkel, Athlon, Cavan, Breiton, Jannisbury Steel.) Equiped with ASDS (Advanced SEAL Delivery System). UwM Group 1: (1050 men, 10 Vanguard submarines.) Vanguard 1-10 (Axe, Sword, Bow, Lancaster, Wein, Cansho, Sleit, Mace, Gummi, Rabbit, Eagle.) Armed with White Star. Naval Task Force One (NTF1): 1 Nimitz Carrier (Umbrella) Equiped with 80 Rafale M and 5 EA-18G Growler. 10 Ula Submarines (Argus Brown 1-5, Argus Silver 1-5) 2 Vanguard Submarine (White, Blue.) Armed with White Star. 4 Virginia Submarine (Yellow, Blue, Jackal, Frost.) 5 Ticonderoga Cruisers (Storm White 1-5.) 1 Mercy Class Hospital Ship (Mercy White.) 15 Zumwalt Destroyers (Norwich 1-3, Redding 1-3, Douglas 1-3, Newport 1-3, Lester 1-3.) 5 Wasp Class Amphibious Assault Ship (Red, White, Green, Yellow, Black.) Naval Task Force Two (NTF1): 1 R11 Carrier (Blade) Equiped with 25 F/A-18 Hornet and 4 EA-18G Growler. 1 Vanguard Submarine (Donkey.) 3 Ula Submarines (Argus Gold 1-2, Swift.) 3 Ticonderoga Cruisers (Storm Blue 1-3.) 6 Zumwalt Destroyers (Maidstone 1-2, Aylesford 1-2, Chelmsford 1-2.) General Patrol Force: 20 Ula Class submarines (Ajax 1-10, Iron Duke 1-10.) 35 FREMM frigates (Cheese White 1-10, Cheese Yellow 11-20, Cheese Green 21-35.) 15 Zumwalt Destroyers (Seafever 1-5, Sealion 6-10, Seatiger 11-15.) 70 Super Dvora Mk. III (Sea Spear 1-35, Sea Sword 36-70.) Bredfordian Airforce The Airforce of Bredford has, like the Army, a Homeland Defence doctrine. However, the Airforce cooperates much with Allied airforces from Nova. The Airforce is divided to four home commands (AIRCOM-West, AIRCOM-North, AIRCOM-East, AIRCOM-South, in order of importance) and two international commands (EXPACOM, Expenditory Air Command and the Allied Air Command, ALAIRCOM). Each Wing is commanded by a Lieutenant General, each command by an Air General and the entire Airforce by the Sky Marshall. The Nuclear ICBM force is also under the command of the Airforce, and counted as an independent command (Atomic Missile Command, ATOMCOM). Combat Aircraft Wings: 9 Multi-Mission Wings (900 MiG-35, 9000 men.) 1 Strategic Wing (40 B-2 Ravager, 4,500 men.) 3 Tactical Wings (300 A-10C Thunderbolt II, 2,500 men.) 4 Reserve Wing (400 JAS 39 Gripen, 4000 men.) 1 Maritime Wing (100 P-8 Poseidon, 3000 men.) 1 Electronic Warfare Wing (100 EA-18G Growler, 1,500 men.) Intelligence Wing (40 SR-71 "Blackbird", 600 men.) Air Transport, AWACS & Aerial Refueling Group: 78 C-130 Hercules 96 C-17 Globemaster III 50 C-5 Galaxies 150 KC-10 Extender 40 Gulfstream G550 (Phalcon III radars) 30 Boeing E-767 Orbital Command The Orbital Command is the most expenditory branch of the Armed Forces, due to its nature. The Orbital Command main roles is to assist other branches, by gathering intelligence and handling satellite communications and services (GPS, missile tracking). It does have a minor nuclear ability, however it can only use it during war and only by an order from the War Council. Its supreme commander is the Space Marshall, which is traditionally given to top military scientists or either to unwilling to retire top Airforce generals (who won't be accepted to the Sky Marshall role). 2 Venturestars 1 Vanguard Missile Tracking Satellite 2 Vision Telescopic Satellite 1 Zeus Command & Control Satellite 1 Thor Orbital Weapon Platform Satellite 1 Genesis Communications/GPS Satellite Nuclear Arsenal: 10 M83 100-1,200kt Nuclear Bombs. 5 B57 20kt Nuclear Bomb/Nuclear Depth Charge. 120 20kt Sub-Launched Nuclear Missile "White Star" (48 Equiped, 72 On reserve). 200 CSS-9 "Dong Fei 31" ICBM (Variable warheads, 60 kt to 1 mt). Pacts & Agreements Trade Agreements Buy & Sell Inc.- trading Oil and Coal for Aluminium. Damirez- importing Cattle, Fish, and Rice. Northen Halako- exporting Steel, Processed Food, Salt, Corn, Fruits & Vegetables. Weccanfield- exporting Oil and Ethanol, importing processed copper. Kansiov- exporting luxury food and Pharmaceuticals. Alfegos- importing Aluminium. Treaties BAAFT - Bredford-Alfegos Agreement for Free Trade. BACAT - Bredford-Alfegos Civil Aviation Treaty. BAECT - Bredford-Alfegos Educational Cooperation Treaty. BAFCT - Bredford-Alfegos Financial Cooperation Treaty. Alliances Other Agreements: Recycling contract with Grasaland Recycling System. (Yearly recycle of Oil and Gas Tankers for $30 billion USD dollars.) The "Theeb Accords" - International Agreement against slavery.